Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 40
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my fortieth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History: KJMusical Edition. This is Pewdiepie Vs. Tobuscus. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: This is my thirty ninth episode of Epic Rap Battles Of History. This episode, Pewdiepie Vs. Tobuscus. I don't own the characters in the rap battle or the ERBOH series themselves.**

**BTW, I have nothing against Pewdiepie or Tobuscus. I just thought it would be really funny to see these two go head to head in a rap battle. The Bro Army is present in this story, but it's a fictional representation. It doesn't even reflect my ACTUAL opinion of the Bro Army!**

* * *

**Beat: "Last Man Standing" Dark Epic Heavy Orchestral Choir Beat by Dansonnbeats (/watch?v=8PxOwMgwDFE)**

* * *

Epic Rap Battles Of History!

Pewdiepie…

Vs.

Tobuscus!

Begin!

(Pewdiepie)

How's it goin' bros? It's Pewdiepie!

Like Amnesia, I'm gonna make Tobuscus cry!

You have 14.1 million subscribers, I have over 27 million,

Bring them all, the Bro Army will surely be killin' 'em!

On TV with Annoying Orange? You hit an all time low!

With that fame, I thought you'd ignore that panned show.

Me, Cry, Marzia & Ken will be beatin' you down just fine!

You better surrender Toby, 'cause...

(Pewdiepie and the beat pauses before he says the next line.)

It's raping time!

(Tobuscus)

Hello once again audience, you came at the right times.

I'mma show this swedish punk how a real champion rhymes!

You may have the more views, but what you give people is trash.

You teach kids to scream at games and live off commercial cash!

You hide behind an army, plus your girlfriend, "Cutiepie"?!

I'm taking your throne this time and swallow all the pie.

I create new content, you just piss your pants in horror games!

But be Literal now, oh look there, a wild "bro" appears!

(Pewdiepie)

"Yeah, I know. Bros are awesome! I don't ca-!"

(He stops when he hears a growl. He turns around to see a Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. He screams and falls over.)

"But...how?!"

(Poodiepie, Pewdie's evil German counterpart, walks up behind Toby, who turns and hi-fives him.)

"No..."

(Poodiepie)

"Ja! Ich war derjenige, der in der "Bro" gebracht! Nun, du wirst sterben!"

**(Translation (German): "Yes! I was the one who brought in your 'Bro'! Now you're gonna die!")**

(The Grunt growls, startling Pewdiepie. It throws out his arms as the chase music from Amnesia starts playing. Pewdiepie quickly stands up.)

(Pewdiepie)

"Ah! No! Bro! Fin ta dig! Fin ta dig!"

**(Translation (Swedish): F*ck off! F*ck off!)**

(Pewdiepie then runs off screaming, the Bro running after him.)

"Somebody! Cry! Ken! Marzia! Help me!"

(Suddenly, a voice answers.)

(Voice)

"I'll take it from here Felix."

(The voice is then revealed to be...)

(Cryaotic)

Hey what's up guys, Cry's on the scene.

'Bout to beat Toby down til he's black and green.

Toby calling out a bro to take us down?

Boy, step up your game if you trying to take our crown!

Just give in, you can't win! We'll shock you right outta your skin.

After all, every single thing you do on your channels are lame!

Speaking of which, why does it take 3 channels to amount to our fame?

Doesn't matter anyways since the Bro army with clean up rather nice.

And that goes for the German clone too, since you both are just a vice!

(Immediately as Cry finishes, a whole army of Bros storm in and surround Poodiepie and Toby, the two punching and kicking them away.)

"That's right Toby. Why don't you be like my fan fics and swallow my milk!"

(Poodiepie)

"Das ist verdammt ekelhaft!"

**(Translation (German): "That's f*cking disgusting!")**

(After a few seconds of staying strong, the Bros surround Poodiepie and his battered and beaten body is thrown out of the dog pile. Toby stuggles against the literal Bro army. Eventually, the army surrounds him. Underneath them, the music suddenly stops as Toby says his famous 'Nod at the bird' rhyme under his breath.)

(Tobuscus)

Nod at the bird and bros all die

Everywhere, bros all die!

Toby doesn't die, he's fine!

Bros can't kill me so don't TRY!

(He screams the last word and the Bro Army fade into skeletons and then crumple into dust. Cry looks at Toby with shock, the latter, having shut his eyes, opens them and smiles evilly at Cry.)

"Time to get literal!"

(He stands up to deliver his verse. Since he is being literal, everything he raps occurs to and around Cry.)

I see a helping hand! Who said chivalry is dead?

But leave while I'm not mad, or I'll TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD!

Even the two of you ain't got the least bit on-me!

I will use literal skills to make you look and see.

Your mouth disappears, like old man Death's!

I laugh cockily, as you draw your last breaths!

You two are a smudge on poor Youtube's face!

But give me a sec, I'll clean it and I'll be the ace!

(Pewdiepie)

"Wait! How is this fair?! I demand a rematch! 'Cause seriously, what the fu-?!"

* * *

Who won?  
Who's next?

You Decide!

* * *

**Cast:**

**Pewdiepie: KJMusical**

**Tobuscus: writer of chaos**

**Cryaotic: The Pocketwatch Ripper**


End file.
